Hunter Vampire
by IzzyRDZ
Summary: Professional Hunter in the making, Tsukune Aono, takes on a dangerous job at Yokai Academy, a school for monsters in the monster realm. With the blessings of his older brother/mentor, Tsukune sets out to prove himself, but will come across many challenges, meet some very interesting monsters, and learn a little bit about himself along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rosario + Vampire. Some dude in Japan does.

**Chapter** **1: Long Black**

"EAT SHIT AND DIIIEEE!"

Tsukune Aono yelled his war cry as he jumped off the railing from the second floor. He had his enchanted sword raised over his head and aimed it directly towards the head of the earth elemental below him. The massive monster was too busy making a mess of the already abandoned church, seemingly forgetting that it was fighting a young hunter just a few minutes ago. Earth elementals and its kind generally have the attention span of a goldfish and Tsukune took full advantage of that weakness and repositioned himself above his quarry and went in for the kill. It seems to have paid off as he impaled the top of monster's head with his blade, causing it to roar in pain.

"Got you now you big stupid bastard!" Tsukune proclaimed.

"Tsukune! You didn't get it's core. Feel around and stab it" said the young man who was a good 15 feet away from the battle.

"I know what I'm doing Ryuji. I got thi-WHOA!"

Without warning the wounded earth monster slammed it's back against one of the church walls and knocked it's attacker off its head. Tsukune crashed on top of some already brittle church seats and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Tsukune!" Ryuji called out and immediately began sprinting towards his brother, quickly closing the gap.

Tsukune was picking himself up groaning all the while, when he noticed that it suddenly got darker around him. He realized the reason why, when he looked up and saw a huge foot made of dirt, wood, and debris falling towards him. Before he could think of a way out of his predicament, Ryuji swiftly came into the picture with his own enchanted sword and sliced the leg off the monster, just above where it's knee would be.

The monster lost its balance, teetering on its one good leg for a few moments until gravity ultimately bested the beast and caused it to crash down on its back. Shortly after its fall, the beast started to crumbled until it only resembled a large mound of dirt.

Ryuji turned around and looked upon where the monster had been. "Well, looks like that fall finished it off somehow, huh." Ryuji then turned back to his younger brother and gave him a huge toothy smile and a thumbs up. "Good job lil' bro!"

However, Tsukune was anything but happy about his apparent victory and glared at his older brother with a sour look. "What the hell Ryuji! I said I got it!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but that thing was about to flatten you. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing" Ryuji rebutted

Tsukune groaned "You do realize you just fucked my job, right"

"...did your camera catch me..."

"Of course it did!" Tsukune yelled, referring to the small camera attached to his jacket breast pocket.

Ryuji slightly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed look on his face. "Okay, okay. I've clearly messed up here" Ryuji focused back on Tsukune. "I'm sorry... But hey don't worry, there's still plenty of jobs you can take on by yourself. And next time I promise I won't butt in"

"That's what you said last time" Tsukune grumbled.

"Uhh.. really?" Ryuji meekly responded

"Mm-hmm" Tsukune grumbled again, still glaring at his older brother.

"Ah well uhm….this time for real ok. Hunters honor, cross my heart, and swear to god and all that good stuff."

Tsukune just looked at him with an annoyed look and a small frown. "Hmph, sure"

"Hey come on lil' bro, I said I was sorry. It's not like I meant anything bad by it, I was just looking out for you" Ryuji whined to Tsukune as his little brother was walking away towards the church exit.

"EAT A DICK!" Tsukune yelled out

'_Jeez, he must be really upset_' Ryuji thought to himself. Ryuji quickly looked back at the once sentient pile of earth and called out to Tsukune. "Hey! Aren't you forgetting something"

Tsukune, already at the exit yelled back "Why don't you get it, might as well since you were the one who destroyed it"

"Don't be like that lil' bro. You did most of the work, I just finished it of-" SLAM! "... and he's gone" Ryuji mumbled to himself. He stood there in the middle of the desolate church in complete silence for a few seconds and then begrudgingly walked to the earth monster's corpse to retrieve the thing that his little brother forgot, proof of the bounty. Ryuji walked up to Tsukune's machete-katana, which he also forgot, and unsheathed it from the mound of dirt which was formerly the head of the beast. At the end of the blade was the core, sliced halfway through.

After he was done putting away the core, Ryuji exited the building, which was out in the middle of nowhere in the countryside, and headed towards his vehicle were Tsukune was waiting inside. The car wasn't anything special, a simple grey minivan. A solid car for a hunter, inconspicuous and can hold a lot of crap. The older brother hopped on to the driver seat and started her up. Tsukune was already getting himself comfortable in the passenger seat by pulling it back, ready to go to sleep, Ryuji couldn't blame him, it was already 4 in the morning. '_Perhaps he will cool off after he gets a good night's rest_' Ryuji thought as he drove away from the church under the bright full moon.

Daybreak in the streets of Sotenbori, an old man is setting up shop in his cafe for another busy day. His clientele is small however. It's to be expected since his shop is a tiny one and is tucked away in the corner of a narrow, alley-like street. Because of this, the cafe owner, Nobukatsu Shinoda, is very familiar with all of his regulars. For example, Kotetsu Kita is one of his longtime customers, a salaryman with a wife and two kids. He's your average middle age Japanese man who comes by almost every morning before his daily commute. Then there is Masako Oya, an aspiring actress who has taken a liking to the quaint little coffee shop. She's an energetic little thing, Shinoda is always happy to see young people like her in his shop, they tend to liven the place up. And no other group of youngsters are more livelier than his most interesting regulars, the Aono brothers. Those two would come by with an exciting story or two to tell. It reminds Shinoda of his old hunter days.

Ding Ding

Well speak of the devils.

"Hey old man, how's it going?" Ryuji greeted Shinoda as he and Tsukune made their way to the bar.

"Hello there you two. It's been a while, thought maybe you boys left the country again." Shinoda replied while he was behind the bar and wiping it down.

"Nah, still haven't decided on where to go to next. There's still some more jobs for us to do here in the motherland anyways." Ryuji responded as he and his younger brother sat down at the bar.

"I see. The usual then"

"You know it"

As Shinoda was preparing Ryuji's coffee, he noticed Tsukune had a rather downcast expression. "Tsukune my boy, what's the matter? You look heartbroken. Was it a girl again?"

Tsukune winced "Wha- no that's not it! It's... something else" Tsukune muttered.

"It's about his last job, old man" Ryuji told the Shinoda. "It didn't go… the way he expected, to say the least"

"Hmph, that's one way to put it" Tsukune grumbled.

Ryuji sighed, then turned to look at Tsukune. "Look lil' bro, you still got plenty of chances and plenty of time. So listen, I swear I won't interfere on any job you want to take on next, ok."

"..."

Shinoda finished preparing the coffee and set it on the table. "Here you go Ryuji, a piping hot cup of long black, just the way you like it."

Ryuji picked up the cup and took a long, passionate sniff of the aroma it was giving off. "Mmm… thanks old man. It smells like a dream."

As Ryuji began savoring his drink, Shinoda turned to the younger brother on his left. "And how about you Tsukune, what would you like?"

"Uhm…. Do you have any Monster left?"

Shinoda chuckled. "Yes I do" The old man turned around a reached in his cooler and brought out the black can with the distinctive green M. "I got a pack just for you" Shinoda said, putting the drink on the bar in front of Tsukune.

"Thanks Mr. Shinoda" Tsukune replied with a small smile.

"I don't know why you like that liquid garbage so much. I mean, doesn't that crap make your heart explode?" Ryuji jokingly commented while he was reaching into his pocket.

"... eh" Tsukune mumbled.

Ryuji stopped midway lighting up his cigarette. He was starting to get worried about his brother. Ryuji has never seen him this depressed before, Tsukune would have surely comeback with some snide remark. '_I must've really screwed up this time_' Ryuji thought.

The two brothers continued to sit at the coffee bar, enjoying their respective beverages. On most days the boys would cherish these moments of reprieve whenever they get the chance. Especially since there haven't been many as of late. But today, for obvious reasons, was quieter than most.

Ding Ding

"Good morning. Welcome to-" Shinoda stopped mid sentence as he noticed the strange figure at the door. It was a hooded man, dressed almost like a priest, with ominous, glowing eyes. Ryuji and Tsukune quickly noticed the mysterious man too, with the former slowly materializing his sidearm, a stainless steel Smith and Wesson revolver. Shinoda followed suit, as he slowly reached under the bar for his Wakizashi short sword.

"At ease gentlemen" the hooded man calmly, but firmly spoke. "I am not here to seek conflict"

Ryuji focused on the stranger, tightly gripping his weapon, but still having it lowered to his side. "Then do you mind telling us who you are"

"Not at all" the hooded man walked a little closer and raised his right hand towards his chest to refer to himself. "I am the headmaster of an institution known as Yokai academy, located in the monster realm"

"Uh.. I was… just asking for a name, but I guess that works too" Ryuji took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled. "So what's a monster principal like you doing in a humble little human shop like this?"

"I've traveled in search of a particular hunter in hopes that he or she will undertake a job that I am proposing"

"A monster hiring a hunter. Can't say that happens very often. So what's the job then?"

"It is a sensitive situation. Last year at the academy, a designer drug known as Euphoria has circulated on school grounds. Many students have been found with the drug on their person or in their system. And unfortunately, we've already suffered a casualty when one of our students passed away due to an overdose. My staff and I have already concluded that the ones responsible for the smuggling and trafficking of this drug is amongst the student body"

Ryuji puts out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bar. "I see, so you want a hunter to infiltrate your school and find some snot nosed punk playing drug lord, huh"

"That is correct"

There was brief pause in the cafe. "You sure you want to hire a hunter for this job. I mean hunters are known for killing their mark"

The hooded headmaster gave off a subtle grin. "Oh, I am most definitely sure. You see, I am already fully aware of who you are, Ryuji Aono, otherwise known as "Dragon". And I also know that you are an agent of the International Hunter Organization"

Ryuji sat there on the stool for a moment and quickly dematerialized his revolver. "So how much are we talking?"

"Before we can continue" the hooded headmaster said. "I'm afraid we've already run into a complication"

"What do you mean"

"As I mentioned earlier, I am in search of a particular hunter. A hunter who can pose as a student and infiltrate the student run drug ring. From the information I gathered, 'The Dragon' was described as a young man, who appeared even younger than he actually was. However, and I mean no disrespect, you certainly wouldn't make for a convincing highschool student"

It's true. Ryuji is a grown man, 36 years old to be exact, and enrolling to a high school as a student would definitely raise some eyebrows. 6'3, 195 pounds, muscular frame and a wethered, matured face. There is nothing remotely child-like in Ryuji's appearance.

"Pfft" Ryuji heard a stifled laugh that came from his brother sitting behind him.

"That creepy dude under the hood just called you old, bro" Tsukune gleefully said in between his snickering.

Ryuji chuckled. "Well, glad to see someone has stopped wallowing in their own misery".

"Hmph… still pissed at you, though"

"Uh-uh. You can't go back to being emo now. You thought that shit was funny"

"Yeah it was…. you old fuck"

"Hey! I'm not that old" Ryuji retorted, looking a bit hurt.

"Is that…. grey hairs I'm seeing on you head" Tsukune teased

"Oh shut the fuck up!"

"Boys!" Shinoda called out to them. "The guest?"

"Oh right" Ryuji turned his attention back to the hooded headmaster."Sorry about that, my baby brother can be a pain sometimes"

"Your baby brother?" The headmaster inquired

"Yes he's-"

"A hunter!" Tsukune cutted in. The younger brother hopped off his stool and walked up closer to the headmaster, right next to his brother. "And a damn good one at that"

The headmaster switched his attention to the younger brother. "Is that so?" The headmaster raised his hand to where his chin would be in a contemplative manner. "What is your name young man?"

"Tsukune Aono"

"Tsukune, what are you doing?" Ryuji whispered at him.

"Chill out old man, I got this" Tsukune dismissed his older brother. Tsukune resumed to address the headmaster. "So I hear your looking for a strapping young hunter, who can fight some bad guys, and save your school. Well look no further cause I'm your guy!"

"Tsukune!" Ryuji yelled angrily.

"What?"

"Interesting" the headmaster muttered to himself.

Ryuji got off his stool and walked closer to the headmaster. "Listen uhm.. Sir, just forget what my baby brother is saying, he doesn't know what he's talking about"

"FUCK OFF RYUJI!" Tsukune shouted. "I know exactly what I'm fucking talking about!"

Ryuji walked over to his little brother and grabbed him by both of his shoulders "Tsukune, knock it off! You got to realize that you're way in over your head here. This job is to dangerous for you to take on by yourself. You are not pre-"

Tsukune knocked Ryuji hands off his shoulders. "You promised!"

"Wh-what?"

Tsukune pointed his finger at his brother accusingly. "See! You already forgot! You just told me like 30 minutes ago that you wouldn't interfere on any job I wanted to take next"

"Uh.. well" Ryuji flustered "Maybe I should've clarified a bit"

"Oh, I see" Tsukune crossed arms and glanced away. "So you're just gonna fuck me over again then"

"Tsukune c'mon. This is different"

"How?"

"Well.. This job is too risky. You'll be going to the monster realm by yourself, surrounded by hostiles for who knows how long…"

"So you're saying I can't do it" Tsukune interrupted.

"I'm saying that you're not ready"

"... The hell with that!" Tsukune swiftly turned to the headmaster. "Hey! Mister monster principal. I accept the job"

Right when the headmaster was about to respond, Ryuji cut in. "Tsukune, stop it! You can't go!"

"I don't give a shit. I'm taking this job and if you want to stop me, you're gonna have to physically do so"

"Wha- are you serious?! Are you really doing this right now?!"

"I'm dead serious" Tsukune replied evenly, looking directly into his older brother's eyes.

Ryuji scoffed. "You know I can easily stop you, right"

"I know you can. And when you do, just know that we're through"

Ryuji raised his eyebrow, a bit taken aback by what his younger brother said. "What do you mean 'we're through'?".

"It means that I'll leave and make it out on my own"

"Tsukune what are talking about? You're just a kid, you can't…"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit Ryuji, you know damn well I can take care of myself. Hell you taught me how for fuck's sake"

Ryuji leaned back against the bar and sighed deeply while closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lil' bro what's with you? Why this job? Don't you realize that you're biting off more than you can chew "

"Dude, we're Hunters. That's what we do"

There was a moment of silence, Ryuji deep in thought about his decision. He can't simply ignore just how determined his brother is. As for the two bystanders in the coffee shop, Shinoda was quietly sipping a cup of coffee while the two boys were bickering. It wasn't the first time the old man has seen the Aono brothers go at each other's throats, but this time was certainly the most dramatic. The headmaster, however, was waiting patiently nearby, silently observing the two hunters.

Ryuji refocused on his brother. "Do you really think you can do this?"

"I don't think I can. I know I can" Tsukune replied with a confident half smile.

"Heh, you really shouldn't get so cocky lil' bro"

"Welp… I guess it runs in the family then"

Ryuji stifled a laugh. Guess he can't blame him.

Sensing that his brother wasn't fully convinced yet, Tsukune decided to continue to make his case. "C'mon Big bro. I'm a lot stronger than you think. You trained me after all"

"Pfft, flattery. You sure are tackling this at every angle, huh. You must really want to take this Job"

"Like I said, I'm dead serious. This job is perfect for me and the best opportunity to prove myself. Not just to the Hunter Organization, but to you too.

That took Ryuji by surprise.

Tsukune continued. "I'm not that little kid you rescued from the orphanage all those years ago…. I'm a hunter now. And that's all thanks to you"

Silence filled the room again. This time Ryuji kept eye contact with his brother. He realized what he's been doing all this time. He's been patronizing his younger brother, holding him back and worst of all, not believing in him. He felt great shame in that, he knows it was in good intentions but that still didn't excuse it. With that, he has made his decision.

Ryuji sighed deeply. "I really hope I don't regret this later"

It's not everyday that you see a blood red sea in the morning. It certainly does juxtapose the beautiful sunny day as well. Tsukune was taking in the scenery as it went by while he sat in the school bus and looked out the window, can't say he's ever seen a sea of blood before, something to cross off the bucket list at least. However, It isn't the first time that Tsukune has been to the monster realm. Years ago he and his brother came to this world on a job. The details of the job escapes him, but Tsukune does remember being absolutely scared shitless. Who could blame him, it was at the start of his hunter career, third job actually, and for someone so green to venture into the monster realm you'd naturally expect them to be overwhelmed. But now Tsukune isn't terrified anymore, he actually thinks the scenery looks a bit corny. The dead trees with crows perched on it's branches and the tombstones and scarecrows that line up next to the road, as well as the aforementioned bloody red sea makes the whole place feel very cliched.

"We're almost there" the bus driver proclaimed to the sole occupant of his vehicle. "You know kid, Yokai academy is a tough place, even for a hunter such as yourself".

Tsukune was a little surprised that the bus driver knew who he was, but then he quickly realized that the headmaster must have told him. He did set up everything for his job after all; his alias, his transfer, and transportation to the monster realm itself.

The bus came to a halt at what looked like a bus stop on a cliff facing towards the red sea. Tsukune picked up his school bag and made his way down the aisle towards the exit. But right before he was about to step off the bus, the driver called out to him.

"Good luck out there kid" he said in a raspy voice. "You're gonna need it"

Tsukune looked back at the driver. Something about him unsettled Tsukune, perhaps it was his pupil-less eyes or his devious looking grin. Either way he's glad that drive is finally over, it felt like ages.

"...thanks" was all Tsukune said. He then touched down on the ground and watched the bus drive away.

Tsukune examined his surroundings, noticing nothing of note in his immediate vicinity besides a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head. Further from that was a road that lead in to a dead looking forest. The headmaster did tell him that the academy is at the end of this road and upon looking even further, he spotted said school in the distance. Tsukune has never seen a monster school before, but if he had to picture one it'd look something like what he was seeing. It had the appearance of a haunted mansion; a very gothic look. Now that he has seen his destination, Tsukune started his trek towards the school.

While he was walking on the road, Tsukune started to ruminate about the job he is on. He brought out his phone to look at the Intel he was given. He currently has the names and photographs of seven students, five males and two females. The headmaster believes that these seven are the likely suspects for the one who is responsible for distributing the drug called "Euphoria". That person goes under the name "Nico" and Tsukune's mission objective is to capture or kill him/her.

Tsukune was surprised that the headmaster was allowing him to kill his mark, especially when you consider that the target is most definitely a teenager.

'_The old man must be serious about his no drug policy_' Tsukune thought. '_Well in any case, my priority is to capture. Hopefully it doesn't come down to assassination though. But first I need to decide how to approach this. I could make contact with each of the subject and see what I can learn from them. But that would take a some time, what with actually locating them and earning their trust_'

"Aaaahhh! Look out!"

'_Well I don't have to earn their trust, there are other methods. Hmm, maybe I should start with some snooping around. Ask some students if they heard anything about the drug, subtly of course. Euphoria is being sold to students, so I'm bound to find at least one customer. Yeah I think that's the best course of ac-_'

**CRASH!**

Seemingly out of nowhere, a bike ran into Tsukune, throwing him onto the floor face first. Tsukune swiftly recovered however, thoughts going through his ranging from 'what the hell was that?!' to 'Stupid, stupid! Why did I distract myself while I was out in the open in the monster world. Fucking rookie mistake!'. But once he got a good look at what or more accurately who collided into him, he stopped thinking all together.

"Ow…I'm sorry. I'm anemic so I get a bit dizzy sometimes" said the the girl kneeling on the ground holding her head. She looked up and made eye contact with the boy in front of her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Tsukune was stunned to say the least. He was never any good with girls, specifically ones he was attracted to and right now he was looking at the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen. Petrified by her emerald green eyes and mesmerized by her long pink hair. Only one word came into his head "Wow".

The pink haired girl gasped as she took notice of something. "Oh my goodness, you're bleeding"

Sure enough, Tsukune did feel a warm liquid trickle down from his forehead. Must have been when he kissed the dirt floor a minute ago.

The pink haired girl pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, let me help". She then proceeded to crawl closer to Tsukune. Really close.

'_Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!_' Tsukune internally screamed.

The girl began wiping his forehead, her

face mere inches away from his. Tsukune was starting to become a mess, his heart was beating like crazy, blood was rushing in all sorts of places, he was even starting to sweat.

'_Goddamnit Tsukune! Chill the fuck out!_' He mentally reprimanded himself. '_She's just a girl, quit freaking out!... Wait a minute no she's not! We're in the monster realm, so that means…_'

"Ohhh… you smell really good" the girl moaned.

"...wh-what?" Tsukune stammered.

"Oh no, it's happening again…"

"Uhh.. What are you- wait, are those fangs?"

"I'm sorry, but you see…. I'm a vampire"

"Whoa! Hold on a minute!"

But it was too late, the girl quickly bit into his neck and began to presumably suck his blood. However, it only took a couple seconds for Tsukune to get over his shock and promptly put both hands on her shoulders and pulled her away.

"Hey! I don't remember giving you permission to suck my blood."

The vampire girl became wide eyed, put both of her hands over her mouth and stood up and began bowing over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried. "It's just… whenever I smell blood, I can't help it. I lose control over myself"

Tsukune slowly stood up. Now out of his lovestruck shock and firmly into a new kind of shock. He tried to assess the situation. For one thing, he could feel the bite wasn't very deep and for the few seconds she was having him for breakfast, she was really gentle about it. Tsukune already knew firsthand what it feels like when a hostile vampire was really trying to suck you dry. And not to mention, the vampire girl definitely seemed ashamed for what she did, but then again Tsukune might've been more willing to believe her because of how pretty he thought she was.

"It's fine, it's fine" Tsukune said to the vampire, gesturing to her to calm down. "I'm still standing aren't I"

"Still…" the girl pouted, looking down on the ground trying to hide her reddened face. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was so incredibly rude to just bite into you like that"

"Seriously, it's okay alright. Apology accepted" Tsukune tried to reaffirm her. Tsukune rubbed where the girl bit him. "But seriously, the way you jumped on me was like as if you never had blood before"

The vampire girl slowly looked up at Tsukune. "Uhm, I actually haven't"

"Wha- really?"

"Well, I have had blood in transfusion bags, but never fresh blood from a living being before"

"...oh"

The girl began to fidget and blush. "And I must say, you tasted amazing"

Tsukune nervously chuckled. "Uhh.. You might want to rephrase that last bit"

"Huh, what do you mean?" The vampire girl asked looking confused.

"Well, it sounded like you..uhh… you know…"

The girl tilted her head slightly. "You know what?"

Tsukune sighed. "Nevermind"

"Oh! I see you're also wearing the school uniform" The vampire girl beamed. "Are you a student as well?"

"Yeah, that's right. First year"

"Wow! What a coincidence, so am I. Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Moka Akashiya"

"I'm Tsuk- ahem, Akihisa Ikeda"

"It's nice to meet you, Akihisa" Moka replied with a big smile.

Tsukune managed to return a small smile. "Likewise"

"Uhm… can I ask you a question Akihisa?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"What do you think about vampires? Do you dislike them"

That certainly wasn't the kind of question Tsukune expected. Truth be told, he has a bit of a mixed opinion on vampires and their ilk. But looking at the pink haired vampire girl in front of him who is anxiously awaiting his answer, he decided to tell her what she most likely wanted to hear.

"I think… they're pretty cool. I mean, they are one of the strongest monsters in the world"

Moka lit up with a smile, feeling relieved from his answer. She clasped her hands together. "That's good to hear! That means we can be friends!"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "You want to be friends?"

"Uh huh" Moka nodded, still smiling brightly.

Tsukune rubbed the back of neck "... We just met though"

"That's ok. I'm new to this school anyways, so I don't know anybody here. And I feel like I would have some trouble making friends because of who I am. But you said you like vampires, so I thought maybe we can be friends right away!" Moka exclaimed. However, her smile slowly faded away as her face soon got a little gloomier. "Unless… you don't want to be friends"

Tsukune couldn't help but feel his heart break for her. She even looked like she was about to cry.

Moka continued, fidgeting, while looking to the side avoiding eye contact. "I mean, I wouldn't blame you…. after what I did just a moment ago…"

Tsukune couldn't take it anymore. He had to cheer her up. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I said it was alright didn't I. That's ancient history now". Tsukune paused for a second, noticing Moka was slowly turning her head towards him. "I'll… love to be your friend" Tsukune assured her, while looking away, clearly flustered.

"Really!" Moka beamed, even brighter than before. "I'm so glad!".

"Yeah… me too" Tsukune said softly, half smiling.

Moka looked on ahead of the road they are on. "We should probably get going or we'll miss the ceremony". Moka began to pick up her bike that was tossed towards the side of the road. "Come on let's go!"

Tsukune took a look at the bike. "I'm pretty sure that's a one seater"

Moka giggled. "No silly, I'm asking you to walk with me. The school isn't that far from here"

"Ah right, of course…. silly me" Tsukune forced a smile.

The two began to walk together towards the academy in the distance, with Moka steering her bike next to her. Tsukune was still coming to terms with what just happened.

'_What the fuck am I doing?'_' Tsukune wondered. '_Oh well… guess I'll just roll with it_'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Rosario + Vampire.

**Chapter 2: Embedded**

**Busan, South Korea**

**Seomyeon District**

**2:37pm**

**9 years ago**

The cacophony of sounds and bustling of countless people was what surrounded the little japanese boy as he tried to make his way through the streets of a foreign country.

"Tsukune!" A voice shouted out from behind him, followed by a hand that grabbed him by the arm.

"Stay close kid. Don't want to lose ya" the young man said to the boy.

"Okay sir"

They began walking down the crowded street, the little boy was looking around in awe of all the big stores they passed by. One place caught his eye in particular.

"Ooh! Can we go there! Pleeeease" the boy asked pleadingly, pointing towards a massive korean arcade with flashing lights of all the colors the human eye can see.

"Not right now, I have some business to take care off" the young man told the boy.

"Awww… come on! Pleeeeeaseeeee…." Tsukune whined while pulling at the young man's arm.

"Hey cut that out" the young man scolded him.

But the scolding didn't have the desired effect, and the little boy, clearly upset, began to emit a high pitch mewl, and started to visibly tear up.

"Hey stop that!" The young man angrily whispered at Tsukune. "Are you really gonna act like a little crybaby out here in public? Control yourself!"

The little boy looked up at the young man, but instead of a sad crying face, it was one that was beet red with angry little eyes.

"I'M NOT A CRYBABY!" Tsukune shrieked incredibly loud, catching the attention of several people.

The young man was getting increasingly embarrassed and was about to open his mouth to further reprimand the boy until he was interrupted by a swift punch to the groin.

The young man emitted his own high pitch noise as he let go of the boys arm and fell to his knees, clutching his manhood.

The little boy saw this as an opportunity for a quick getaway and bolted towards the light show that enticed him so much.

The young man slowly got up, one of the bystanders offered their assistance but he politely declined with a hand wave.

"Goddamnit, that little brat" the young man growled under his breath.

Once he recovered, he waded through the crowd of people and entered the arcade that the little boy ran into.

'_Alright… where are you?_'he thought to himself, looking around the arcade. It was definitely massive and unsurprisingly packed with kids and teenagers. He began his search, walking past several games, scanning the area for the boy. But it was proving to be more difficult than he thought, there were a lot of kids his age in the arcade, and Tsukune wasn't wearing anything to make him stand out, just a simple blue t-shirt and cargo pants. And it's not like he could call out his name, he would just run away again if he heard him. Not like it matters however, considering how ear-shattering loud it was inside.

'_If only I knew what kind of game he would play_' the young man thought to himself. He already passed some racing games, dance games, crane games, and fighting games but he didn't see any sign of him.

'_Wait a minute!_' the young man thought. _'He doesn't have any cash on him, how the hell is he gonna play any- ugh… dumb kid. Didn't even think for a second before he ran off did he_'

"Get off of me!" A kid shouted in korean. The young man turned towards the direction were the shout came.

"I don't understand what you are saying stupid!" Another kid shouted, except this time it was in japanese.

'_That's Tsukune_' the young man thought.

He made his way towards the commotion and came upon his little brother pinning down a little korean boy, continually punching him while the korean boy was shielding his face with his arms. All the while two other korean boys were just seemingly watching this scenario unfold..

"Tsukune!" The young man shouted furiously.

"Wha-" Tsukune stopped what he was doing and turned towards his brother. "Ryuji?"

This momentary distraction, however, was enough time for the beaten boy to retaliate as he angrily pushed his attacker off of him, tossing him towards an arcade machine.

"You crazy homeless boy" the korean kid yelled while he was getting up on his feet..

Tsukune was also in the middle of getting up, rubbing his head from hitting it against the arcade machine, only to get a kick to the face from the kid who pushed him.

With the tables clearly turned, the korean boy's friends began to cheer him on.

"Yeah! Kick his ass Jin Sung"

"Show him who's boss!"

Emboldened, Jin sung proweld towards his fallen opponent.

"You're gonna regret doing that, you loser"

But before he got any closer, Ryuji stepped in between the boy and his younger brother.

"Back off kid!" Ryuji snapped at the korean boy.

"Wha-" Jin Sung stammered. "B-but he started it" he pointed at Tsukune's fallen figure accusingly. "We just wanted to play some Tekken and that boy was just hogging the machine. He wasn't even playing the game. So I asked him if he could let us play and then he attacked me out of nowhere!"

"What is he saying!" Tsukune shouted, covering his mouth, bleeding profusely through his hand. "Cuz whatever he's saying, he's lying!"

"Shut up Tsukune!" Ryuji quickly barked at his younger brother behind him and then turned back to the other little boy in front of him.

"Listen kid, I don't give a shit who started it cause I'm ending it, now beat it! Or do you want me to get the cops involved"

The korean boy was spooked, he looked to his friends standing close by him and noticed that they also looked just as nervous. Regardless, he didn't want to look like a coward in front of them, so he spoke up.

"B-but mister that's not fair. W-we just wanted to play…"

"Oh look a security officer" Ryuji looked off into the distance, putting up his hand like a visor for added effect. "I'm sure he'd be very interested as to why my little brother is on the floor bleeding from his mouth."

The Korean boy was now definitely frightened, he didn't want to get in trouble. He glanced back to his friends once again and he can tell that they too wanted to get out of there fast. He had no choice.

"...ok, I'm sorry mister" the Korean boy begrudgingly whimpered. However before he turned around to leave, he glared back at Tsukune, rage quickly rolling over his face.

"Fuck you, you little bitch!" he shouted at the fallen Japanese boy and then he swiftly made his retreat with his friends in tow, deeper into the arcade.

"Quite the mouth on that brat, huh? His parents must be proud" Ryuji commented. Now with that settled, he turned his attention his little brother, still holding his hand to his bleeding mouth. Kneeling close to Tsukune, Ryuji pulled out a handkerchief.

"Come on, let's clean you up kid" Ryuji wiped his little brothers mouth, noticing that he was missing a tooth. He also noticed the look on Tsukune's face, which was a mix of both anger and shame.

"Here" Ryuji placed Tsukune's hand against the handkerchief that was pressed against his bleeding mouth. "Keep it there okay. I'm gonna find us a restroom" Ryuji then lifted his little brother up by his arm and led him around the arcade. Luckily it didn't take him long to find the restrooms, it helped that they were conveniently labeled with huge flashing lights that spelled out the word restrooms in both Korean and two brothers entered the men's room.

"Go ahead and rinse your mouth out" Ryuji directed his little brother to the sinks on their right.

While Tsukune was doing just that, Ryuji against the wall leaning against the wall, arms crossed. It was much quieter here, deafening out the non-stop noise of the arcade machines and the hooping and hollering of the kids playing on them. Once Tsukune was done. Ryuji began asking him some questions.

"You wanna tell me what happened there kid" he asked.

"... why do you care" Tsukune bitterly responded, avoiding eye contact.

"Because I'm your guardian, that's why" Ryuji said sternly. "And I want to know how you got yourself in a fight, not even five minutes after leaving my sight"

"He started it…"

"Oh here we go... " Ryuji groaned.

"It's true! I was just looking at the video on the game machine when that stupid face came up to me. He said something to me, but I didn't know what he was saying so I ignored him. But then he pushed me out of nowhere"

"And…." Ryuji inquired.

"And…. I pushed him back and started beating him up"

"Damnit kid, what's the matter with you? That boy was bigger than you and he had two other boys with him. They could've all jumped you"

"But they didn't did they. That's because they were scared when i started beating they're dumb leader. You know what, things were going great until you showed up and messed everything up. Yeah it was your fault that supid boy kicked me in the face, stupid Ryuji!"

"Hey! Watch yourself Tsukune"

"Hmph… why are you always like this? All you do is get mad at me. If you hate me so much, then why did you pick me up from Mrs. Nakamura's house?"

Ryuji sighed, rubbing the temple of his head with his right hand. "I don't hate you kid, i'm just looking out for you alright. And i get mad sometimes when you do stupid shit, like what just happened"

"Well I don't think it's stupid to fight back bullys" Tsukune looked to his feet, pouting. "I'm never gonna let anyone push me around or call me names ever again"

'_So that's why…_' Ryuji thought to himself.

"Listen ki- Tsukune" Ryuji keeled down to eye level with his brother. "I understand wanting to stand up for yourself, but what you did was reckless"

"I was fine Ryuji" Tsukune interrupted. "Didn't you see, I was kicking their butts"

"That's not the point!" Ryuji sternly told the boy. "This isn't about whether you can win or lose, this is about whether you should fight at all"

"So I should just let anybody push me around?

"No, what you should do is learn to pick your battles. Trust me Tsukune I know from experience, sometimes you lose more from fighting than if you just simply walked away"

Tsukune stayed, pouting a little bit.

"But sometimes it's the other way around" Ryuji smiled at his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know your tough and brave, no doubt about it. And I know that you want to stand up to bullys, which is admirable. But if you go around picking fights over stupid things, you won't be any than they are. You feel me" Ryuji said that last line in English.

"Yeah, I fe- feel you" Tsukune responded, struggling a bit with the foreign language.

"Good!" Ryuji stood up. "Ok, how about this, I'll make you a deal" Ryuji told Tsukune, who slowly began to raise his head. "After I'm done with some business I need to get to, we can go wherever you want" That perked Tsukune up. "We come back here with some money this time or any where else that catches your eye, your choice"

"...really?" Tsukune asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"Yes really. But on one condition"

Tsukune braced himself.

"You're gonna have to behave yourself for the rest of the day. You think you can handle that?"

Tsukune placed his hand under his chin and closed his eyes, pretending to think deeply about his decision. He then nodded vigorously in agreement with a huge grin on his face.

"Great. Now let's get out of here kid. I can't stand this fucking smell anymore"

**VVVVV**

**Monster Realm**

**Yokai Academy**

**(Unspecified Earthrealm Time)**

**Present Day**

"Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher, Ms. Shizuka Nekonome".

Tsukune had just entered the class as the teacher was introducing herself. '_Phew… looks like I made it in time._' Tsukune thought. He had some trouble navigating through the school, the fact that he's actually never been in one didn't help much either. But he managed to find the classroom he was looking for and was greeted to a nearly full room of students and a nekomusume as teacher. Tsukune could instantly tell the teacher was nekomusume, not because he was a hunter but because she had her cat ears and tail out in the open. '_I thought the human disguise policy also applied to the staff?_' Tsukune pondered.

"Oh hello there!" the teacher happily greeted Tsukune. "You're right on time, class has just started" She motioned her hand towards the side of the classroom with the windows. "There are a couple of empty desks over there, please have a seat"

"Uhm.. yes ma'am" Tsukune responded. While he walked towards one of the empty seats, Tsukune took a gander at the class he'll be attending for the foreseeable future. All the students look like your typical human teenagers, you wouldn't suspect them to all be monsters. Tsukune is very familiar with human disguises, it's how monsters are able to move around in earthrealm. A majority of the monsters he's met were in their human disguises at first. But he's never been in a room full of monsters in disguises. He had to admit, it did make him a bit nervous.

Tsukune sat down at one of the desks, setting his schoolbag to his side on the floor. The teacher continued with her introduction.

"Now as you all know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters. And I'm sure you're all aware that humans run the world, so this school was created to help monsters like yourselves to coexist peacefully with Humans in their world"

"Hmph.. why do we have to get along with those weak humans anyways, why don't we just eat them all and call it a day" said a student in the middle row that looked like a textbook teenage delinquent. "Well, except for the cute girls, I can have some fun with them first heh heh" he added.

'_Keep thinking like that and you won't get far in the human world_' Tsukune thought.

Tsukune continued to listen to the teacher's orientation. She started with a bit of the history of the school and then began explaining the curriculum for the semester. Although Tsukune has never been to school, he assumed that this was all par for the course. However, his mind began to drift away from what the teacher was saying to the reason why he was here in the first place, the job.

'_Alright, first things first. I have to get settled here. Get an idea of the layout and the population of the school. I'll probably start investigating in a couple of days or so. Don't want to rush this, can't afford to screw this up_'

Afterwards, his mind began to wander towards something else, something that happened not so long ago

'_That girl, Moka Akashiya was it. Something feels off about her. From what I know about vampires, most of them are extremely prideful and arrogant. Very regal. They look down on pretty much any monster race, and they especially don't like humans. And of course, they are solitary creatures by nature, only really tolerating the company of their immediate family_' Tsukune thought. '_But this girl, Akashiya, from the little time I spent talking with her, she's almost like the antisises of a vampire. Sweet and caring, apologizing for knocking me over and tending to my wound. Granted she didn't knew what kind of monster I am, but you'd be hard pressed to find your average vampire to do the same for even another fellow vampire. And not to mention, she talked about how badly she wanted to make friends and then befriended me on the spot. Very unvampire-like things to do, that's for sure. But then again, it's not like this is the first time I've met a strange vampire..._'

Tsukune sighed. '_Why am I thinking about this? Probably because she's a cute girl, but chances are, I'm not gonna see her very much, if at all_'.

"Sorry I'm late!" a familiar pink haired girl came rushing into the classroom.

'… _guess I spoke too soon'_.

"I got lost in the halls after the ceremony and…"

"Oh don't worry about it. Just take any empty seat" the teacher assured the pink haired girl.

"Thank you" Moka smiled brightly, captivating the entire class.

"I'm in love!" A male student screeched in the back, with other hormonal teenage boys following suit.

"Beautiful!"

"Is that really her human form?!"

"That silky hair, those pretty eyes, those big, juicy…

"LIFE IS WORTH LIVING AGAIN!"

Tsukune was surprised to see basically the entire classroom go in an uproar.

'_Holy shit, what is with these guys? I mean, I get being girl crazy, but this is a bit much. And here I was being embarrassed over my stuttering fit in front of her_' Tsukune thought.

"Wow she's really pretty" commented a female student that was a few seats away from Tsukune.

"And her skin is flawless too. What's her secret?" Another girl added.

"Maybe we should invite her to hang out with us later, what do you think?" Said the previous girl.

Tsukune smiled. _'and she thought she wasn't gonna make any friends. She's already become the most popular girl in school. At this rate, she might just forget about little old me…'_

"Oh Akihisa!" Moka exclaimed over the clamor of the other students.

'..._or not_' Tsukune thought. "Oh hi Akashiya" Tsukune waved back "What a coincidence"

Moka, absolutely elated to see her friend, closed the distance between her and Tsukune, and nearly tackled him with a hug.

"A-akashiya!?" Tsukune stammered, holding on to his desk and chair trying not to fall over.

"I'm so glad we're in the same class!" the excitible vampire exclaimed.

"Ye- yeah me too".

As Tsukune was being embraced by the pink haired vampire, he felt a chill run up his spine. He looked as best as he could with Moka's arms around his neck and saw basically the entire male population of his classroom stare daggers at him.

"Who the hell is that asshole?!"

"No fair! He can't just ghog Moka all to himself!"

"Don't tell me that's her boyfriend"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I'M GONNA EAT THAT BASTARD ALIVE!"

Tsukune was acutely aware of the hostility directed at him, not that the boys were trying to hide it. However, Moka seemed to be completely oblivious to the animosity surrounding them.

Moka finally let go of Tsukune with a gleeful hop.

"This is great! I was actually wondering when I could see you again. Must be my lucky day!" Moka cheerfully said out loud for everyone in the classroom to hear.

"Y-yeah…." Tsukune said as he looked past the smiling vampire and into the feverently angry mob of teenage monsters in disguise right behind her. "... real lucky"

**VVVVV**

Class has ended, and Tsukune was just finishing up gathering his things. All in all, class went along like any other normal human school, except for the occasional references to monsters and monster society. But it's not like he can be 100% sure, since he's never actually been to a proper school before. The only official education he has ever received was from the few years of school inside the orphanage.

Tsukune slung his school bag over his shoulder and started to head out until a familiar pink haired vampire appeared in front of him.

"Akihisa!"

"Oh! Uhh.. Hi Akashiya ..." Tsukunes awkwardly replied. "...do you need something?"

"I just thought we could walk together and get to know the academy some more"

Tsukune contemplated on the offer. He was going to familiarize himself with the school anyways, and hanging out with a cute girl wouldn't so bad.

"...ok, sure…. That sounds like a good idea"

"Great!"

Moka grabbed Tsukune by the arm and led him out of the classroom. Tsukune was starting to get used to how friendly the vampire girl is, kind of.

As they were walking through the halls of the academy, the pair drew the attention of many of the students surrounding them, especially the boys.

"Whoa! Who's that?"

"She's so hot!"

"But who the hell is that guy with her?"

"Hmph, he doesn't look like much. If he gets in my way, he's dead!"

Definitely not the sort of things you'd want to hear, but Tsukune can handle threats to his life by monsters, no problem. Dealing with girls on the other hand was a different ball game. Moka was clinging on to Tsukune's arm, seemingly having the time of her life. On the outside they looked like a couple, which is definitely what is infuriating the male students who have been enamored by the vampiress. Tsukune was doing his best to keep his cool, focusing on his surroundings and not on the softness he's feeling on his arm.

They toured the academy for a bit, a curious Moka marveling at the most mundane things, like a cafeteria, other classrooms, and paintings and statues. As they left the building, arriving at the front of the school were many other students were socializing or relaxing, they came upon a vending machine with an assortment of drinks.

"Oh good, I'm so thirsty" Moka said, as she proceeded to buy a drink.

"Tomato juice?" Tsukune questioned while watching Moka open the can.

"Yep, it's my favorite. And it's a great substitute for blood as well"

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm" Moka nodded.

"Huh, that's interesting" Tsukune mumbled to himself, he turned towards the vending machine. "I guess I'll get something too"

Tsukune browsed the selection but unfortunately didn't find the drink he was looking for. '_No Monster huh. Not even a Red Bull either. Damn, should've brought my own stash_'

Tsukune looked back at Moka, who was sitting down on a bench nearby happily sipping her drink.

"Is it really that good? Never had tomato juice before" Tsukune asked Moka.

"It's delicious. I highly recommend it"

"Hmm, alright. I'll give it a try"

Tsukune punched in the corresponding number and received his drink. He went over and sat down next to Moka on the bench, popped open his can and took a sip.

" Well…" Moka asked. "...what do you think?'

Tsukune looked at the can, inspecting it.

"It's uhh…. alot more tomato-y than I expected"

Moka giggled. "I hope so, it is made out of 100% tomato juice after all"

Tsukune turned the can around and looked at the label. "Oh wow, you're right"

The two continued to enjoy their drinks while sitting on a bench next to the vending machine. It was quiet for a bit until Tsukune decided to speak up.

"So… I guess you had nothing to worry about then, huh?" Tsukune inquired.

"Hm, what do you mean?" Moka answered.

"Well it looked like you hit off with our classmates earlier today, you made one hell of a first impression"

"I did!" Moka exclaimed

Tsukune looked at moka with a slight surprised expression. "You mean you didn't noticed?"

"No, not at all. The only thing I noticed was that you were in my class" Moka answered happily.

Tsukune didn't expect that, the fact that Moka only noticed him. Which made him ask his next question.

"Don't take this the wrong way… but, why are you so friendly to me. I mean we've only just met today and… I don't know, I don't think I'm anything special. So why do you want to be friends with someone like me?"

Moka looked at Tsukune straight in the eyes and practically yelled out "That's not true!" Moka took a second to compose herself and continued. "For as long as I can remember, I could never fit in and was treated so coldly. I always thought it was because of my vampire heritage. But when we met and you found out what I was, you still accepted me as a friend, And just minutes before, I was so worried about making any friends, so I'm glad I met someone as kind as you"

Tsukune was surprised, he didn't quite expect such a passionate response.

Tsukune nervously chuckled and scratched his cheek. "Well I don't know about that, you're much more kinder than I am. You did treat my wound when you accidently ran me over"

"Of course I did, I had to do something to help you since it was all my fault" Moka retorted.

"Nah, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and you did say that you lost control right? So really, I could only blame myself for getting run over"

"Still… I also feel ashamed about what happened afterwards." Moka pouted.

"Oh that, don't worry about it. It's not like I'm gonna be missing that blood anyways, still got plenty left" Tsukune smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Moka giggled.

"Hey, if makes you feel any better..." Tsukune continued. "Think of it as me returning the favor for patching me up. You cleaned my bloody forehead and I was your breakfast for the morning"

Moka giggled again "That's awful, you weren't my breakfast, I already had something to eat before I came to school anyways"

"Ok then, brunch"

Moka giggled a third time "No way!"

"Well in anycase, if you ever skip a meal or whatever, I can help you out" Tsukune said jokingly.

"Really?" Moka peeked at Tsukune shyly. "Because I was wondering..." Moka began fidgeting in her seat, blushing profusely at what she was going to ask for "...if you could let me have another sip of your blood?"

Tsukune paused for a second, realizing that he had just given permission. "Ah well…"

"I would really like another taste" Moka looked at him pleadingly."It was so delicious, unlike anything I've ever had before. And I've been craving it ever since"

'_I hope that isn't the copious amounts of caffeine and sugar in my bloodstream that's making her like it so much__**'**_ Tsukune thought to himself.

Tsukune was mulling over his decision. Contrary to popular belief, it isn't actually dangerous to let a vampire suck a humans blood, as long as the vampire isn't trying to kill the human of course. In fact, a vampire's mouth is actually much cleaner than a humans since they are nigh impervious to bacteria, pathogens, and most human diseases. And Tsukune has already seen an example of a human safely letting a vampire suck his blood. When him and his brother were traveling the world, Tsukune met an associate of Ryuji and close ally of his who was a Vampire named Diego who was exiled from his house and basically the entire vampire community as a whole for his… strange ways. One day, they ran across Diego while on a job in Mexico. He was badly injured from assailants he never revealed, but it was clear from the gunshot wounds that he was losing blood fast. Ryuji quickly patched him up and made the split second decision to give Diego some of his blood. And even though Diego desperately needed it, he took extra care to not hurt Ryuji or drink more than he should.

'_But this isn't a life or death situation__**' **_Tsukune thought to himself. But he did just say that he would let her, even though he was joking. As long as she controls herself, it should be fine.

"Well…. Alrigh-"

"So you're Moka Akashiya" another voice cut in.

Both Tsukune and Moka turned to see a delinquent student with slicked back blonde hair. Tsukune recognized he was the guy who made those threatening comments in class earlier.

"Holy crap, that's Saizo Komiya!" A nearby student pointed out to another student.

"Who?" He replied.

"He's bad news. I heard he picks fights on a whim and chases after girls all the time. In fact he got in trouble for chasing after human girls in the human world, that's why he got sent here" another student chimed in.

"Ugh, what's a guy like him doing in the academy?" A female student proclaimed,

"Damn you're cute" the delinquent continued, his eyes fixed on Moka. "The name's Saizo Komiya, make sure you remember it cause I'm gonna make you say it over and over again"

'_That wasn't subtle at all__**'**_ Tsukune thought, noticing the obvious red flag. Unbeknownst to Tsukune, Moka was inching closer to him getting progressively more uncomfortable.

Saizo glanced towards Tsukune, made a smug impression, and returned his attention to Moka.

"Tell me..." Saizo continued again. "What's a girl like you doing with a weakling like him. Maybe you don't have anything to compare him to. If that's it, you just need to experience what a real monster is like" Saizo loomed over Moka, licking his lips. "Someone like me"

Tsukune was about to speak up when Moka beat him to the punch.

"No thanks, I'd rather hang out with Akihisa" Moka protested, hugging tsukune's left arm. At this point Moka and Tsukune both stood up, ready to leave. However, the atmosphere was tense with other student now watching, conversing with each other, so Tsukune felt like he needed to de-escalate the situation in case Moka's rejection really pissed Saizo off.

"Hey man, don't take it personally. I'm sure you can find another girl to hook up with, no problem" Tsukune reassured him. However his attempt to break the tension, completely backfired on him.

Saizo swiftly gripped Tsukune by his collar and lifted him off the floor. "Are you feeling pity for me you little bitch!? Huh!? You think you're hot shit just cause you're with some fine piece of ass, don't you!? But you ain't, you're just a pathetic excuse for a monster!"

"Stop it! Leave Akihisa alone!" Moka yelled, freaking out not knowing what to do while her friend was in danger.

Tsukune on the other hand, was perfectly calm despite dangling in the air. He had to be, things are getting dangerously close to going FUBAR and he had to do something to fix this. So, he looked Saizo dead in the eye, both his hands up, and said.

"I apologize for offending you, but whatever you're thinking is not worth. We're both gonna get in trouble here, on the first day no less"

Saizo snarled, but he took a look at his surroundings and noticed a much larger group of students forming an audience around them. But more importantly, he noticed a couple of the black-claded Public Safety Committee members that he heard so much about. He hated to admit it, but he had to agree. However, he wasn't about to tell Tsukune that.

"Hmph whatever, I ain't got time to waste on a cowardly little shit-stain like you" Saizo glared at Tsukune expecting him to tremble in fear, but he didn't. Tsukune was staring him down as well, not breaking eye contact. If he was afraid, then he was doing a good job at not showing it. Becoming annoyed by his apparent defiance, Saizo threw him like a wet paper towel against the nearby vending machine.

"Akihisa!" Moka yelled, as she rushed to Tsukune's side, who was rubbing his head from hitting it against the vending machine.

"Cocky little shit" Saizo grunted, walking away from the scene.

Once the commotion died down, almost everyone else who was watching seemingly dispersed at the same time. Leaving only Moka and Tsukune by themselves for the most part.

"Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" Moka asked, clearly distressed as she helped Tsukune up.

"Yeah I'm good" Tsukune grunted. "Just my pride that's a little bruised" he jokingly answered. Looking around, Tsukune noticed that there were still a good amount of students being nosy. "C'mon let's get out of here"

"Ok" Moka agreed.

**VVVVV**

"Rooftop huh? Okay, was thinking around the corner of the school, but this is fine too" Tsukune walked out of the door that led to the rooftop, alongside Moka. "Sun's going down" Tsukune strolled over to the guard rails on the edge. "Hell of a view"

"I'm so sorry!" Moka bawled, a stream of tears rolling down her face.

Tsukune turned around. "Wha-"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. What happened back there, that wasn't your fault"

"But it was my fault, that scary boy hurt you because of me" Moka was wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry"

"No, I won't accept that" Tsukune stepped closer to Moka, giving her a serious look. "And I won't accept your apology either because you got nothing to apologize for" Tsukune sighed, scratching his head and glancing away. "Seriously, you're way too kind hearted for your own good"

"What do you mean?" Moka asked, sniffling a bit.

"Trying to take responsibility for something you have no control over" Tsukune looked over his shoulder, noticing the sunset behind him that was bathing a seemingly endless forest. "That really is one hell of a view"

"You're right" Moka replied, making her way towards the guard rails. "It's really beautiful"

Tsukune joined Moka, leaning forward against the rails. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, not saying a word, enjoying the lovely view. The forest really did stretch as far as the eye can see, but before that you can get a good look of the entirety of the courtyard. Several students coming and going, hanging out together, sitting alone on benches reading books, or just simply loitering around. Tsukune took a glimpse of Moka and spotted dry tears and a gentle smile. He also spotted an intricately designed metal cross dangling from the necklace around Moka's neck as she was also leaning against the guardrail. It was only until now that Tsukune noticed it.

"That's a really nice necklace you have. A rosario, right?" Tsukune broke the silence.

"Huh… oh this! Yes you're right, it is a rosario, and it's really special to me"

"Sentimental?"

Moka nodded. "But it's also really important"

"Aside from being special?"

"Well ... the reason I have it is to…. seal my powers"

"Really?"

Yep" Moka took hold of her rosario, scrutinizing it as if she's trying to learn more from it. "I've had it with me for as long as I can remember" Moka glanced back at Tsukune. "If I were to take it off, I'd become a really scary vampire"

"You, scary? I find that hard to believe" Tsukune chuckled.

"It's true Akihisa!"

"Have you tried it?"

"Tried what?"

"Taking it off?

Moka looked down at her rosario. "Well, the thing is, I can't take it off"

"Like, you physically can't"

"Mmhmm" Moka nodded.

"Then how do you know you would turn into a scary vampire if you do?"

"Because I….." Moka trailed off

"Wait, I'ma just stop myself right there. I can tell this is a bit personal for you"

"What? Oh no, I was just…"

"It's okay….. We're all allowed to keep a secret or two, right?"

"I'd rather not keep any secrets from my friend though"

"... yeah" Tsukune looked back towards the courtyard. "It's getting pretty late, you think we should head back to our dorms now. Still haven't checked them out yet"

"Yeah, I think we should. I hope I can get along with my roommate" Moka turned around.

"That's right, we have roommates. Totally forgot"

"Ok then, let's go!" Moka grabbed Tsukune by the hand.

"Whoa wait! You want to walk there together?"

"I don't see why not" Moka beamed, with her usual charming smile.

"Uh… sure. Fine by me" Tsukune agreed, a threat of a smile betraying his cool and calm demeanor.

**AN: Hello there, My name is Izzy and if you made it this far, thank you for reading. And if you would be so kind as to leave a comment as well, it would be much appreciated (positive or negative). Speaking of Comments**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the suggestion, but the story that I have in my head is one where Tsukune is a human. Half-Vampire hunters are very cool, but I feel like they've been done to death and i don't have much of an idea to tell a story with that set up.**

**Angron: Appreciate the comment. I wanted to come up with something out there so I decided on the drug dealer scenario. As for if this is gonna be a harem fic, not entirely. Tsukune will still have a harem and the rest of the girls will join eventually, but how long it will take me to get there, I'm not sure. Plus, I plan on focusing the story more than anything else.**

**Guest 2: Fair enough, I suppose I could've the earth elemental fight better. But I was mostly focusing on introducing Tsukune and his brother during the intro. I'm also still thinking about the power system I will implement in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Rosario + Vampire, or any other intellectual property for that matter.**

**Chapter 3: Run little monster**

**Busan, South Korea**

**Lee Family Clinic**

**3:03pm**

**9 Years ago**

Ironic that a place meant to heal people can be so miserable. Sick people all around and a sense of bleakness in the air. Tsukune never liked going to the doctor, the needles being a big reason why. Luckily it wasn't Tsukune that needed to go to the doctor today, it was his older brother.

"Alright Tsukune you wait right over there ok" Ryuji ordered his little brother, directing him to an empty seat near the windows. Unfortunately there wasn't a play area for kids to wait at.

"How long?" Tsukune asked.

"Not long, 20 minutes, tops" Ryuji assured him.

"Are you sick?"

"No no, just a check up. Don't worry"

"Hmmm…. Ok" Tsukune strolled over to the empty seat and sat down. As Ryuji walked toward the receptionist, Tsukune looked around and saw a magazine stand next to him. He started to look through to find something to entertain him.

The receptionist at the counter was a middle aged Korean woman, who shifted her attention away from her computer screen to the young Japanese man approaching her.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I'm here to see Doctor Lee" Ryuji inquired

"Do you have an appointment"

"Yes I do actually, my name is Takayuki Inagaki. Had me down for 3 o'clock today"

The receptionist took a look at her computer, clicking away.

"Ah, there you are Mister Inagaki. Yes Doctor Lee has been expecting you. Please wait right here while I call him"

As the receptionist picks up her phone and makes the call, Ryuji looks back and checks on his little brother. Tsukune was thankfully staying put looking at a colorful magazine.

"Sir" the receptionist called back his attention. "Doctor Lee will be with you shortly"

"Thank you Ma'am" Ryuji nodded.

Ryuji stepped aside and waited for the doctor. It's too bad he can't smoke right now, he doesn't get much chance too when he's taking care of a seven year old boy. It's only been a couple of weeks since he picked him up from the orphanage and already the kid has proven to be quite the handful. '_At least he's behaving himself for now_' Ryuji thought.

"Mister Inagaki"

Ryuji didn't respond immediately, it took him a couple of seconds to realize that his current alias is being called out.

"Oh, yes! That's me" Ryuji turned around to face the person. That person was a friendly looking old man, a bit on the round side with white white hair to match his white doctor's clothes. Ryuji wouldn't be surprised if he learned that the doctor had a side gig as a mall santa. And just like jolly old Saint Nick, The doctor greeted Ryuji with a warm, cozy smile sandwich in between two rosy red cheeks.

"Nice to meet you MIster Inagaki" The old man extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Doctor Lee, at your service"

Ryuji received the handshake and did his best to replicate the doctor's smile as well but it was the middle of July so he wasn't exactly in the christmas spirit.

"Likewise Doctor" Ryuji responded

Doctor Lee turns his head towards the receptionist. "Thank you Mrs. Choi, I'll take it from here" Now facing Ryuji, motioning towards the door he had come out of. "Right this way"

Before Ryuji began to follow the doctor, he took one last look back at his little brother. Tsukune was in the middle of rifling through the magazines on the stand making more of a mess, but at least he was still nearby.

The doctor and Ryuji walked the hallway, passing by examination rooms. However, where they were heading was not one of the numerous examination rooms, but Doctor Lee's personal office at the end of the hall. The two entered the office, Ryuji took a look around as Doctor Lee closed the door behind him. It was what you would expect, shelves of medical books on one side and a wall of framed certificates and plaques behind the rather fancy looking mahogany desk. On top of the desk was a sleek, desktop computer and a framed photo of a woman and a little girl, no doubt his family.

"Cute kid" Ryuji commented.

"Hmm? Oh this?" Lee responded as he sat down on his chair. He reached to the photo in question and took a loving gander at it. "That's my Daughter Soo young. She' not a kid anymore mind you, she's actually going to get married later this year" Lee happily proclaimed and then sighed as he set the photo down. "It's quite an old photo but it's a favorite of mine" Lee returned his attention to Ryuji, giving him a slightly bigger smile. "I noticed that you have a little one of your own as well"

"Huh? Oh no, he's not mine. I mean he is but… it's a long story"

"Fair enough, didn't mean to pry. Please take a seat" Doctor Lee gestured to the two chairs in front of the desk. Ryuji did just that.

"Now then" Lee pulled out a folder from his desk and scanned it. "Ryuji Aono is it?"

Ryuji straightened up in his chair. "That's right"

"Well.." Lee put aside the folder. "I'd like to start off by saying that I am very grateful to you for accepting my request. I was not expecting to get a response so quick might I add"

"No problem. The more jobs I can get, the better"

"That's good. Oh, I've also had a peek at your track record, quite impressive for someone with such a young career"

"Thank you sir"

"Oh no need to be so formal. Call me Hyung Suk or just Lee if you prefer"

"Alright… Lee"

The Doctor smiled at the reply and proceeded to pick up the folder he set aside earlier.

"With that out of the way, let's get down to business shall we" Lee pulled out three photographs and set them on the desk. The photos were of three Korean men, one bald and burly, another with long mangy hair, and the middle photo was that of an arguably handsome, clean cut man.

Ryuji studied the photos set before him and then looked up to the doctor.

"These men are the dokkaebi" Ryuji queried.

"Yes they are. And they have been causing a lot of trouble here in Seomyeon for the past few weeks. But I'm sure you're aware of all that in the briefing you were given"

"Yeah, these goblins seemed to have graduated from pulling pranks on people to full scale robberies" Ryuji casually commented while he picked up one of the photos and examined it closely.

Lee nodded. "In fact, just a few days ago the three held a jewelry store at gunpoint. And when the police arrived, they used their monster powers to escape. It goes without saying that it was a real hassle for the Organization to cover that little incident up"

"They used their powers out in public. Pretty ballsy for a couple of B-Class monsters" Ryuji put down the photo he was scrutinizing and switched his attention back to the doctor. "So, do you have any leads?"

Lee rifled through the folder and brought out a sheet of paper and slid it towards Ryuji.

"Credit card transactions" Lee clarified. "Of the bald fellow with the mean look.

Ryuji looked at the report, noticed a recurring pattern.

"Kung Pow Chicken?"

"Chinese joint, and it does delivery. With a little snooping around I matched the delivery times with the transaction and it led me…" Doctor Lee pulled out another item from the folder and slid towards Ryuji. It was a photo of an apartment building "...here"

Ryuji picked up the photo.

"The address is written on the back, It's not far from here." Lee said.

"You've pretty much done the hunting for me, you know that" Ryuji replied while he gathered the photos and reports together.

"Hardly, this only takes you to one of them, the rest you have to find on your own"

"That's true" Ryuji stored the intel in his jacket pocket and started to get up from his seat. "Well, if that's all there is, then I guess I'll be on my way…"

"One more thing" Lee added. "Forgive me, but I seemed to have forgotten to add one important detail to the job"

Ryuji looked puzzled "And that is?"

"You won't be alone on this mission. Another Hunter will be joining you. His name is Jong Su Park"

Ryuji narrowed his eyes. "This seems like a pretty important detail to forget"

"I know I know" Lee raised his hands. " It is improper of me to inform you of this so late in the discussion, I apologize"

Ryuji gave a slight frown, looking a little annoyed. "If this means my pay is gonna be halved then…"

"Oh no no no!" Lee interrupted. "Your pay will stay exactly the same, don't you worry."

Ryuji was puzzled. "Are you saying that my cut is already half of the bounty payout?"

"No actually, Jong Su is participating free of charge"

"Really? Why?"

"He didn't say, you could try asking him yourself once you meet him"

"And where will I meet him?"

"Right" Lee chuckled. "He lives at 33-7, Namhwa-dong. Do you need me to write it down?"

"No I got it" Ryuji brought out his phone and started typing. "If that's all, then I guess we're done here" Ryuji started to walk towards the door, but he reached the door knob.

"Wait" Lee called out.

Ryuji stopped in his tracks and let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't tell me you got another secret partner for me"

Lee gave another chuckle. "Oh no no, this is something else entirely" Lee stood up and waddled around his desk and leaned in front of it. "I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid I might be overstepping my bounds if I do"

Ryuji turned around. "What do you want to ask me about?"

Lee paused for a few moments before he continued. "If you could indulge my curiosity, I must know, straight from the source, about what happened to…. your father"

Ryuji went silent.

Lee continued. "I wasn't only surprised to see someone accepting my request so quickly. I was also surprised to see the one who accepted it was Koji's boy of all people"

"You knew my father?" Ryuji asked

"I did, I knew him quite well in fact. However, we weren't very close"

"He wasn't close with anyone really"

"Right… Well, word came down to a couple of my old hunter pals of some unfortunate news. It's not official, but I was wondering if perhaps you knew definitely" Lee paused again, studying Ryuji's reaction, who's had a deadly serious face since the current topic had been brought up. "Is your father really…"

"Dead"

The room went quiet again. Lee hoped he hadn't pried too much and offended the young man, but his morbid curiosity got the better of him.

"Yeah, It's true." Ryuji confirmed.

Lee relaxed his stance. "My condolences. Your father was… a flawed man to say the least, but deep down I'm sure he still had some good in him"

Ryuji turned away and put his hand on the doorknob. "I'll contact you once I meet up with your man and again when the job is done"

Lee nodded and walked back around his desk and sat down on his chair. Ryuji opened the door, but before he walked out he said…

"It was a vampire"

Lee looked up from his computer. "I'm sorry"

"... It was a vampire that killed my father"

**VVVVV**

**Monster Realm**

**Yokai Academy**

**(Unspecified Earthrealm Time)**

**Present Day**

The halls of the boys dorm were as noisy as you would expect. It wasn't very late, so the occupants had some time to hang around during the school night. Tsukune passed by plenty of fellow students who were passing the time outside their rooms in the hallway or in the rec room close by.

'_Room 138_' Tsukune thought to himself, while rubbing his neck where a fresh bite mark was. He still wasn't too sure whether it was a good idea to let moka suck some more of his blood after all.

**12 Minutes Earlier**

"Hey Akihisa, earlier today you said that… maybe you would let me have a sip of your blood" Moka asked Tsukune shyly as they arrived at the entrance of the girls dorm.

Tsukune's eyes went wide as if he just ate something incredibly spicy. He totally forgot that he sorta, maybe, kinda offered to let Moka suck his blood anytime she wanted. Albeit he was joking, it still seemed to have flown over her head anyways.

"Uuhhh.." Tsukune stalled. Moka was looking at him expectantly, like a cute little puppy waiting for a treat. That didn't help.

Tsukune quickly thought it over. At the end of the day, it's not like in the movies or books where if a vampire sucked your blood you'll turn into a vampire or a zombie or whatever. As long as it was done properly, it'll be harmless.

"Alright" Tsukune decided.

"Yaaay!" Moka exclaimed with a little hop for effect.

"However only on one condition " Tsukune added, raising his finger. "You can drink out of me once, maybe twice a day if I'm feeling particularly healthy. Believe it or not, I kinda need my blood to live."

Moka giggled. "Sure, that sounds fair. Believe it or not, vampires don't require a lot of blood to live on"

"Heh, right… so with that out of the way, you can go ahead and-"

Moka snapped onto tsukune and immediately went to town as she bit into his neck and savored that sweet, sweet blood.

"Just a sip! Just a sip!" Tsukune shouted until he remembered they were in front of the girls dorm and that he should probably not draw any attention to them.

However, Tsukune couldn't get over the feeling of how much it felt like Moka was kissing his neck rather than biting it. Granted, the first second she bit into his neck undoubtedly had the sting of a pair of fangs piercing his bare skin and at the moment he could definitely feel small amounts of blood leaving his body, but outside of that it definitely felt like a girl was kissing his neck. Passionately at that, which made Tsukune turn a shade of red that would make a fresh, garden picked tomato jealous.

Luckily for him, it seems that Moka does have some self control and detached herself from her midnight snack.

"Wow.." Moka hummed, licking her lips, no doubt a little delirious. "That was even better than last time"

Tsukune, now completely avoiding eye contact, was flustered as all hell and could only squeak out a "Thank you"

Moka smiled her signature dazzling smile. "No, I should be thanking you. I can't wait to have some more tomorrow!"

"Yeah.." Tsukune nervously chuckled, managing to look back at Moka. "Meet too"

Noticing what he just uttered without thinking, Tsukune immediately tried to rectify it before Moka had a chance to react.

"I mean I uhh…" Tsukune stammered. "I can't wait… for you because… you looked like you really enjoyed it and… you know...empathy and what not"

Moka just giggled some more at the stammering nervous wreck in front of her.

"Well if you can't wait, then why not give me another sip for the road" Moka playfully asked.

"NO!" Tsukune abruptly answered. "I mean. I can't" Tsukune answered again more calmly this time. "I'm already feeling lightheaded already"

"Really?" Moka exclaimed. "I thought I held back enough"

'_It wasn't the blood loss that caused the lightheadedness_' Tsukune thought sheepishly to himself.

"It's fine" Tsukune assured her. "A tall glass of orange juice will bring my red blood cell count right up in no time" He gave her a big grin and a thumbs up.

Moka responded in kind, besides the thumbs up. "That's good to hear" She looked towards the girls dorm, a bit of excitement flashed across her face. "I should get going, I can't wait to see what the dorm is like," She glanced back at Tsukune. "See you tomorrow?"

"...Yeah, see you tomorrow"

**Present Time**

'_It really did feel like she was necking me_' Tsukune thought. He decided to shelve those thoughts once he arrived at his room, 138. On his person, Tsukune had his book bag slung over his right shoulder and a backpack. He was also lugging around a carry on duffel bag. He set the duffel bag upwards and reached over to the book bag with his left hand to find something in particular, his room key. He dug around for a bit until he found what he was looking for and proceeded to insert the key into the door. But before he had a chance to, the door swung open and revealed a short haired teenage boy roughly the same height as him.

Tsukune blinked a couple times. "...hi" he deadpanned.

The boy looked confused for a second, but then he noticed the key in Tsukune's hand as well as the luggage he had with him and quickly came to the conclusion that...

"You're my roommate!"

"Yeah, I am" Tsukune responded.

"Nice to meet you!" The boy outstretched his arm for a handshake. "The name's Kenji Tashiro"

Tsukune put the key in his pocket and shook his hand. "Akihisa Ikeda"

"Oh sorry, I'm in your way, huh" Kenji moved aside. "I was on my way to get a soda from the rec room. Say, you want me to get you something?"

"Uh.. sure" Tsukune said as he walked past Kenji and into the room. Tsukune started rummaging through his pockets. "How much is a soda here?"

"Don't worry about it. You can just cover the next round. So what would you like?"

"Oh ok thanks. Uhm.. what do they have?" Tsukune questioned as he set down his belongings on the floor.

"The usual stuff, Coca Cola, Ramune, Lemonade. They even got some iced coffee and energy drinks like Red Bull and Monster"

"Monster!" Tsukune quickly decided.

"You got it! One Monster coming right up. Be right back"

Kenji left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Tsukune alone to unpack his belongings.

'_Nice guy_' Tsukune thought. '_Although, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before_'

As Tsukune was getting settled in, he took a look around the place. It was a decent sized room, enough for two people to live in. There was a bunk bed against the wall, lining up beside the door frame. It seems that Kenji has already called dibs on the top bunk bed since it already has some clothes and a travel bag on it. Next to the bunk beds was a couch facing towards a desk across the room. On the desk was a laptop which most likely belongs to Kenji. Aside from the furniture, there was a bathroom as well, which Tsukune could see is open at the moment, seeing his reflection in the mirror above the sink, Tsukune thought about taking a shower right about now, but first he had to finish unpacking.

'_Where have I seen him before_' Tsukune was pondering about why he seemed to slightly recognize his new roommate. '_... He's a monster, so have I seen him in Earthrealm before or…_' Then it hit him, why Kenji Tashiro looked so familiar. Tsukune quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and scrolled through a particular list of individuals he has a keen interest in. And that's when he saw him. '_Holy shit!_' Tsukune thought. '_Tashiro is one of the-_'

"Here you go!" a can of Monster energy appeared right next to Tsukune's head, making him slightly jump and immediately hide his phone.

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there"

"It's fine" Tsukune replied quickly. "I was just ... deep in thought"

"Well here" Kenji set down the can. "Enjoy"

He walked off to the desk, seemingly not noticing the Tsukune hiding his phone away. He sat down and started to use his laptop, while Tsukune stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Once he locked himself in, Tsukune took another look at his phone for confirmation and sure enough, it was a headshot of his roommate staring right back at him.

'_Well that was quick_' Tsukune thought. He wasn't planning to make contact with one of the suspects for a while, but he just unknowingly did so on the first day no less. '_I should really memorize those names and faces_' Tsukune mentally reprimanded himself. '_But first I gotta take this opportunity while I can. Who knows, I might just finish this job sooner than I expected_'

Tsukune opened the bathroom door and noticed Kenji was still stationed at his desk.

Now far more interested in his new roommate than he was a few minutes ago. Tsukune was about to talk to him until Kenji beat him to the punch.

"So Akihisa, how are you enjoying Yokai Academy?"

"Uh.. well.."

"Oh wait, wait, first of all, what year are you? First, second, Third?"

"...I'm a first year stu-"

"I knew it! That means I'm your senpai huh. Wow I've never been someone's senpai before. How exciting!"

"I guess so… anyways, Kenji-"

"Although I supposed I've already been a senpai since becoming a second year. Oh but that's just semantics, you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah… I know what you mea-"

"Ooh, ooh! Akihisa, what club are you thinking of joining?"

"Huh? Isn't the club fair til next week?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared. I'm just asking because I happen to be the president of a very exclusive club"

"Is that so?"

"That's right! You wanna know what it is?"

Silence proceeded for the next several seconds. Kenji was looking at Tsukune with a goofy grin, eagerly awaiting for Tsukune's guess.

"...what is it?"

"I'm glad you asked. Drum roll please!" Kenji tapped on his desk for 5 seconds. Felt longer than 5 seconds for Tsukune.

Kenji finished his drum solo and proudly announced the name of his club. "The Anime and Manga club!"

A puzzled look was all Tsukune gave as a response.

Kenji continued. "So Akihisa, are you into anime and manga?"

"... uh yeah sure I've seen some"

"Great! Then please consider giving us a look when the time comes. We would love to have you"

"Yeah sounds good. Listen I'm gonna go ahead and call it a night"

"Oh yeah sure, I'm gonna hit hay myself in a little bit too. I call top bunk"

Tsukune just wanted to know a bit more about his roommate. Now he thinks he became friends with him. Mission accomplished?

**VVVVV**

Never in his life did Tsukune think that he'd meet someone who could rival his brother in the art of snoring. Oh how wrong he was.

"Hey Akihisa!" a familiar voice called out to the teenage hunter slumped over his desk.

"Oh Akashiya, how's it going?"

Moka stood next to Tsukune's desk, teetering on her heels. "You don't have to keep calling me by my last name you know, just call me Moka"

Tsukune raised his head from his desk. "You sure?"

"Of course, we're friends after all"

"Hmm, alright" Tsukune stood up from his desk. As he did Moka got even closer to him.

"So what do you want to do today?"

A difficult question with a difficult answer, considering he already has plans today. Tuskune won't deny it, he's painfully aware that he has fallen for the vampire girl. Which is why it's difficult for him to simply refuse. A part of him doesn't want to. But he can't forget why he's here, so regardless he had to.

"I'm sorry, I have to do something today"

"Oh.." Moka deflated. "What do you have to do?"

"My roommate needs some help with organizing his stuff in our dorm room"

"I see"

It was clear that Moka was disappointed, but she quickly cheered right back up to her usual self, almost forcefully.

"I'm happy for you though"

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Why are you happy?"

"Because you made a new friend"

"I wouldn't call him my friend exactly"

"Well in any case, you must be getting along with your roommate if you're helping him out" Moka let out a melancholy sigh. "I can't say the same for my roommate. As much as I tried, she just doesn't want anything to do with me"

"Really, I'm surprised. I'd figured you could get along with anybody. Was she mean to you or something?"

"No, she just ignores me. I get the feeling that she isn't much of a people person. I can also sense a dark aura around her as well" Moka shivered. "It's kinda scary actually"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well I gotta go" Tsukune got up from his desk and picked up his school bag.

"Sure, see you later Akihisa" Moka waved at Tsukune as he left the classroom.

**VVVVV**

Tsukune arrived at the 2nd floor where Kenji's class is supposed to be. Thankfully he knew exactly which class since he asked Kenji in the morning. Speaking of which, said person has left the classroom that Tsukune was keeping an eye on. Tsukune made it just in time after he left his own classroom. It was actually pretty close for being on another floor, directly above his in fact. Kenji headed down the hallway with Tsukune not far behind. That was the plan for today, follow Kenji around to see what his day to day is like.

For the first hour, it was uneventful. Tsukune followed Kenji to the library where he spent his time reading manga. Afterwards, he went to the school courtyard and hung with a couple of students, probably his friends. Tsukune was close enough to where he could eavesdrop on the group. They were situated around a bench under an outdoor roof while Tsukune was leaning his back against a nearby pillar, hidden from sight.

The information he gathered was useless to say the least. A bunch of talk about the latest anime and manga, nothing remotely related to Euphoria or drugs like it. Not that Tsukune was expecting much, it's not like they were gonna talk about it out in broad daylight. But perhaps they would have talked about in code, liking referring to doing drugs as "walking the dog". That wasn't the case however. Tsukune was listening carefully to Kenji and his friends' conversations, but it really was just nothing but otaku speak.

Sure enough, dawn approached and the otakus all dispersed with Kenji heading towards the direction of the boys' dorm. Tsukune promptly followed him there, up until the gated entrance. Tsukune is going to go in, instead he's gonna stake the place out in case he comes out again. Tsukune plans to wait around the corner of a nearby building til curfew, which won't be for a couple of hours. But he didn't wait a couple of hours, only a couple of minutes.

Kenji exited the boy's dorm in what appeared to be a hoodie, sweatpants, and running shoes. It was clear that he was going out for a run, Innocent enough but Tsukune has already spent the entire day stalking him so he's gonna be thorough.

Kenji led Tsukune to the forest surrounding the school. Before Kenji entered, he put on some earphones, did a couple of stretches, and started to jog. Tsukune followed, more conscious of the distance in between them. Thankfully he doesn't have to worry too much about the noise he's making since even he can hear the music blasting from those earphones. Tsukune wondered what kinda music it was, if he had to guess, probably some hype anime opening song.

Tsukune tailed the evening jogger, hiding behind trees, and keeping his distance. He kept at it for a couple more minutes until he heard a chilling scream.

"**KYAAAAAAHHH!**

'_What the hell was that'_ Tsukune thought just before he heard it again.

"**KYYAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

It sounded like a girl, and for some reason she sounded familiar. He looked ahead of him and noticed Kenji jogging along without a care in the world. He obviously must have not heard those screams due to that music blasting into his ears.

Tsukune had a bad feeling about this. He could just ignore it and continue with his objective but he was hesitating to take another step. But what cemented his decision was what he heard next.

"**Someone** **help me! Akihisa!**"

Tsukune bolted towards the cry for help.

**VVVVV**

"Come on baby don't be like that. Just give me a little taste" Saizo was in his monster form towering over a cowering Moka who had her back against a tombstone. "I just want to play... heh heh heh" Saizo said as he licked his lips with his elongated tongue.

Saizo's monster form was imposing, he grew larger in every aspect with veiny pulsating muscles. Easily the height of two full grown men. His eyes bloodshot and crazed, no longer resembling that of a human. Moka was on the floor helpless, all she could do was cry for help while Saizo was creeping closer.

"**HEY DICKHEAD!**"someone shouted from within the forest. That caught Saizo's attention as he turned his head towards the insult.

"Heh, is that you? Thought i didn't have to waste my time with you" Saizo called out to the voice.

"Akihisa!" Moka shouted, glad to hear her friend.

"**COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME PUSSY!**"The disembodied voice shouted out again.

"HUH! If you want to fight me so bad then you come over here and-"

"**YOU ARE ONE UGLY MOTHERFUCKER!**"

That did it. If there was one thing Saizo hated more than anything, it was being called ugly. His vision turned red, multiple veins popping on his head. In his monster form, reason didn't exist. His sights have completely locked on the direction of the infuriating voice, forgetting everything around him including the vampire girl next to him.

"**YOU'RE DEAD!**" Saizo shouted even louder than his jeerer and barreled towards the forest where he thinks he's hiding. But the only thing he found was a blinding flash of light.

Saizo was now seeing white instead of red and his hearing was doing any better either. Moka was unfortunate enough to also receive the effects of the mysterious flash of light. She was effectively blind and deaf for the moment but she did feel someone pull her up from the ground and carry her away.

Fortunately, Moka was far enough that the effects weren't so severe and when she regained her sight, she felt herself being set gently down on the grass against a tree with her friend looking at her with a worried expression.

"Akihi-" Tsukune covered her mouth with his hand and placed a finger on his lips. He peeked around her and the tree to see where Saizo was. To his disappointment, Saizo seemed to have already recovered from his flash grenade.

The flash grenade was heavily modified, not only for more potency to work against monsters but by Tsukune himself. He jury rigged it to a mine to set off when someone gets in it's proximity as well as installing a speaker to play pre recorded messages. It's come quite in handy for particulary dumb and hot headed monsters.

But it didn't last very long, Saizo has already taken notice of Moka missing and is bellowing obscenities and demolishing nearby trees with his fists Leaving Tsukune and Moka hiding behind one, waiting for a chance to escape.

"**WHERE ARE YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU AND BREAK YOU! AND THEN I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND TOO!**" Saizo was absolutely livid, practically foaming from the mouth.

Tsukune removed his hand from Moka's mouth. "Sorry and sorry for the flash too" He whispered.

"What was that?" She whispered back.

"... a monster ability"

Tsukune looked into his school uniform jacket at the other gadgets that he had on him. He brought three with him, a small drone that he can control with his phone, a neuralizer disguised as a pen, and the flash mine he just used on Saizo. Safe to say that his two remaining gadgets won't be very useful right now.

Tsukune took a peek again and saw that currently, Saizo has his back facing towards them. Now was the time to create some distance at least and move towards another tree to hide behind. Tsukune grabbed Moka by the hand and made their way towards safety. But halfway there, Moka's foot was caught on an overgrown tree root and she stumbled onto Tsukune.

"Kyah!" She yelped, the sound of both her and them hitting the floor alerting Saizo to their position. His head snapped towards them, his eyes no longer containing a pupil dus to his fury. But he grew a sinister smile once he saw his prey.

"There you are…" Saizo growled coldly.

Tsukune and Moka got up, with Tsukune placing himself in front of her. Saizo was prowling towards them, his predatory smile growing larger showcasing his razor sharp teeth. Moka held on to Tsukune's jacket from his back trembling. Tsukune kept his eyes on the threat in front of him.

"Moka.." Tsukune softly spoke to her. Not glancing back.

"Yes…" She whimpered.

"I'm gonna need you to run…. as fast as you can"

"What!"

"You need to get out of here"

"No way!' Moka held on tighter to his jacket and buried her head on his back. "I'm not running! I'm not gonna leave my only friend behind!"

"You're not gonna leave me. I'll be right behind you"

Before Moka could say anything, Saizo was upon them.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Huh! Getting me worked up with your cowardly bullshit" Saizo leaned in closer to Tsukune, his foul breath hitting his face. "You trying to run away?"

"Moka… please" Tsukune whispered to her.

"I already told you! I'm not-"

At that moment, Tsukune spotted Saizo's right arm seizing up, he was going to attack. There was no longer time to convince Moka to run away, so in a split second decision he turned around, placed his hand on her chest, and pushed her away. He did so as Saizo raised his clawed hand and traveled halfway towards him. Now it was only Tsukune in trouble, but he had barely enough time to materialize his Katana-Machete and block Saizo's attack. The force of the attack however, sent Tsukune flying roughly 20 meters away until he collided with a tree and fell to the floor.

"Fuck.." Tsukune groaned as he laid face forward on the ground. He looked up to see his blade a few feet in front of him and Saizo getting closer. Tsukune slowly raised his left arm and as he placed his hand on the grass and put his weight behind it, an electrifying pain shot up through his arm.

"Aaaaghh" Tsukune howled, not expecting that his arm was quite possibly broken. He tried his luck with his other arm which mercifully was in a better state. Tsukune slowly got up, struggling all the way. He grasped on to his injured arm and shuffled towards his. Saizo was now speaking distance from him.

"Heh heh heh, little weakling. You already got fucked up by one attack" Saizo popped his knuckles. "One more oughta finish you off"

Tsukune crouched down to the floor and grasped on to the handle of his blade. '_This does not look good_' Tsukune thought. He has two options, Fight or Flight. The former isn't a good idea, considering that he would be in a clear disadvantage with only one working arm. So running is the obvious choice, at least it would be if it was for the fact that Moka is football throw's away behind the big murderous monster. He had to find a way to get to her or maybe distract Saizo long enough so that she could get away. Hopefully she could stop being so stubborn and do so. Tsukune looked towards the area where Moka should and saw her, barely, just standing there. Tsukune had no idea what she was doing, but he decided to plead to her one more time. "MOKA! RUN!"

As if she was getting back at him, a blinding flash of light erupted around Moka and sent a shockwave through the forest. And from that light, Moka emerged transformed. Not entirely, but her hair color changed into a ghostly white, her eye blood red, her face and body had matured as if just she instantly aged into a grown woman. But more than that was the immense pressure that she was emitting. Tsukune, like every other hunter, has trained himself to sense monster energy. Most times it's subtle, like a light breeze. Fewer times it's a hash, like the wind during a stormy night. But right now if he were to describe Moka's energy, it would be like a category 5 tornado.

"Those eyes" Saizo was staring at Moka as she sauntered over to his location. "That incredible energy, y-you must be a...legendary vampire" Stumbled backwards as Moka got closer.

"What's wrong little boy, didn't you want to play?" Moka belittled Saizo, hand on her hip and finger on her lips.

Saizo snapped out of it, infuriated once again. He stepped up and readied an attack.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A LITTLE BOY!" **Saizo swung his massive arm around and aimed squarely at Moka. "**RAAAAWWWRR!"**

The attack landed, but the result wasn't what Saizo expected. Moka stood there, unfazed, unmoved.

"Wha.." Saizo stammered.

"Is that all you got" Moka sassed back, "How disappointing"

Moka slapped the oversized hand away with seemingly little effort much to Saizo's bewilderment. She then proceeded to raise her, preparing a counter-attack.

"W-wait!" Saizo pleaded.

"Playtime's over little boy, It's time for you to learn your place!" Moka launched a clean, vicious kick straight to the head which catapulted Saizo through several trees and several meters without slowing down. Far enough that he escaped Moka's line of sight.

While all this was going on, Tsukune was sitting on the floor with a dumb look on his face. It wasn't there for long once he noticed that Moka had turned her attention towards him. She casually walked over to him, like nothing happened. Tsukune stood up, wincing from his injuries, and called out to her.

"Moka? Is that you?"

She didn't respond, all she did was smile. A rather devilish smile, barring here sharp fangs.

A chill went up Tsukune's spine. He took a step back and called out to her again, in a more pressing tone.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsukune glowered.

Moka was now standing right in front of him. He could feel himself being scanned by her predatory gaze. She still had that unsettling smile on her face.

"Are you afraid of me? She asked as she caressed Tsukune's face with the back of her hand, causing him to take another step back.

"Don't be" She sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't dare spill a single drop of your precious blood"

"You didn't answer my question!" Tsukune snapped.

Moka crossed her arms and huffed. "To put it simply, I am Moka's other half"

"What?!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"Don't act so surprised, she did tell you about me after all" Moka tapped her chest, where a certain piece of her necklace should be.

"Your rosario," Tsukune remembered.

"That's right, you somehow managed to remove it when you pushed me out of harm's way"

Tsukune let out an exhausted sigh. "Does this mean you need the rosario so that your other half can come back?"

"Correct, you're smarter than you look"

"Gee thanks" Tsukune said bitingly.

Tsukune limped over to where Moka transformed, all 20 some meters. He found it easily enough, glinting from the moonlight. He leaned over to pick it up, now acutely aware of the soreness of his entire body, and limped back to where Moka was waiting some 20 meters away.

"You know you could've just asked me to get it instead" Moka snickered.

Tsukune scowled at her for a second and then thrusted the rosario towards her.

"Just take the damn thing" He snapped

Moka received the rosario and then looked back at Tsukune.

"Do you not like me?" She asked, still in her condescending tone.

"I don't trust you" Tsukune retorted. "You're not the Moka I know, you're someone else entirely different. More like the vampires I'm used to"

Moka raised an eyebrow. "What kind of vampires"

"The bad ones" He said coldly.

Moka gave a slight frown and turned around. "Well… I guess I shouldn't be surprised that a hunter would paint monsters in broad strokes"

Tsukune was left speechless.

Moka looked back with a cocky smirk. "Don't worry, I'll keep your little secret. Just as long as you keep supplying me with your delicious blood" She turned away and was about to connect her rosario back but stopped and looked back again. "Oh and keep taking care of Moka for me, kay"

With that being said, she connected her rosario back to her necklace and returned to her former self. Her white hair changed back into the familiar bright pink like a paper towel absorbing strawberry lemonade. Once the transformation was complete, she fell backwards without warning. Tsukune managed to catch her before she hit the floor, despite the agonizing pain he felt through his injured arm.

"Shit!" he screamed, still not letting her go however.

Tsukune set her down gently on the floor, and he sat back down with a thud.

'_Split personality? Seriously?_' Tsukune sighed. '_I sure know how to pick 'em_'.

"Akihisa?"

Tsukune heard someone behind him and turned around and saw Kenji, standing there.

Kenji took out his earbuds. "What are you doing out here?"

**AN:Thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoyed it. It took me way longer than it should to finish this chapter. I'll make sure to be a bit quicker on the next one. I wanna give a shout out to Angron for sending that PM, real nice of you to worry about a complete stranger. Hope you're doing alright to buddy. As always, share your thoughts in the comments, they're much appreciated. Seeya next time.**


End file.
